


Controlled by the Backstreet Boys

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [37]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Backstreet Boys, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Community: comment_fic, Control, Gen, Hypnotism, Inspired by Music, Inspired by TV Tropes, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Song: As Long as You Love Me, TV Remote, TV Tropes, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: The Olsen sisters, Mary-Kate and Ashley, get to experience a taste of what it feels like to be subjected to hypnosis and mind control — and not just by anybody, but by none other than the Backstreet Boys themselves..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Hypno Trinket](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HypnoTrinket), the sub-trope for [Mind Manipulation](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MindManipulation) on the website for TV Tropes and Idioms.

Controlled by the Backstreet Boys

As Mary-Kate and Ashley looked up at the Backstreet Boys in surprise, AJ picked up the remote with one hand and pressed one of the buttons on it with his thumb (while his free hand held down his sunglasses a little so that he was able to look over them coolly at Mary-Kate and Ashley).

Instantly, pink spirals appeared in Mary-Kate’s and Ashley’s eyes. It was almost as if they were under a hypnotic spell of sorts — which they were. They were falling deeper and deeper under the Boys’ spell. The colors were all around them now. Internally, Mary-Kate and Ashley felt so relaxed... they would obey the colors... they were forgetting who they were... they would become willing slaves for the Boys...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
